1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual leaf portable electronic devices and more particularly, to a dual leaf portable electronic device with biasable display screen lock means, which uses positioning devices to lock the display screen to a bracket and to prevent friction between the display screen and the frame shell of the base member when the user open the dual leaf portable electronic device, and to unlock the display screen from the bracket for enabling the user to bias the display screen relative to the bracket and the base member after the dual leaf portable electronic device is opened to a predetermined angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers, electronic dictionaries, PDAs and many other dual leaf portable electronic devices are commercially available. These dual leaf portable electronic devices common comprise a base member, and a display screen hinged to the base member and can be opened from or closed on the base member, facilitating carrying and storage.
In order to expand the visible range of the display screen, notebook computers with a turnable display screen have been created and have appeared on the market. Taiwan Patent No. M398316 discloses a similar design, which uses hinge means to pivotally connect a U-shaped bracket to a base member for supporting a display screen, allowing the display screen to be biased relative to the U-shaped bracket. However, when opening a notebook computer, the most convenient way is to let the user directly lift the display screen from the base member. However, because the display screen is pivotally coupled to the U-shaped bracket in the aforesaid prior art design, the bottom side of the display screen will be forced to rub against the surface of the base member when the user opens the display screen from the base member, causing display screen damage. If the user directly pushes the U-shaped bracket to open the notebook computer, the operation will be inconvenient.